Rise of an Unlikely Hero
by reeveyfan123
Summary: (NOTE - Proper Pokemon does not start until chapter 2) In a time 20 years after the defeat of Team Plasma, an unlikely hero will try to become the greatest there ever was. Against a world in which a new evil is coming to light, can he succeed, or will he just become another Trainer who fell on the road to glory?A story set in Unova, in a fusion of games, anime, and a new storyline.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note - If you don't want to read this note, feel free to skip to the story below (although I advise that you do read it).

Welcome, everyone, to this fanfiction. I'll start with the typical disclaimer, everything you recognise belongs to someone else. I do own any characters you don't recognise, however.

(WARNING - ACTUAL POKÉMON ACTION DOES NOT START UNTIL CHAPTER 2 - CHAPTER 1 IS A SET UP CHAPTER)

This story is set about twenty years after the events of Pokémon Black and White, in Unova. This is, as far as I'm aware, an original storyline, but I haven't read all the fanfiction out there - who knows, it might have been done before without my knowledge.

Finally, before I start - I will need random trainers and companions to appear throughout this tale, so if you have a character you want to see, PM me a description of your character, their back story and their Pokémon. Full credit will be given to you. Also, if you want to suggest any Pokémon for the main character to catch, please do feel free!

Without further ado, let's begin my tale!

Chapter 1

For most of the year, Nuvema Town was a tranquil and calm village. It wasn't a large holiday destination, nor an area of tourist interest, simply a home to several families who had lived there for countless generations. But for just one day a year, the atmosphere changed. Tension and barely contained excitement could be felt in the air, on the day of the Choosing. For many, the Choosing would be the most important day in their lives - the day they received their first Pokémon.

To decide the order in which the children chose their partners, a tournament was held. Using either a family Pokémon, or one provided by the Professor, they battled it out, until only one remained - the one who would have the honour of choosing their partner first. As always, this would be the biggest event of the year; but this time, it had the potential to cut an unlikely hero…

Nuvema Town, 6:00 am

Of all the children taking part in this Choosing, the one underestimated by opponents and parents alike was one Jamie Falcon. No one thought he had a chance of defeating a single opponent, let alone winning the tournament. Yet, this didn't stop him lying in bed on the fateful morning, having not slept a wink, daydreaming about what it would be like to win. The glory, the satisfaction, the joy of proving everyone wrong…

"Jamie!" came the yell from downstairs, shocking him out of his reverie. "Jamie, get down here for your breakfast! You know I'm making your favourite for your big day!" "Coming Mum!" he called back, clambering out of bed and getting dressed. It took him longer than usual, as his hands were quivering with a mixture of fear and anticipation at the day ahead. Never had he faced a day of such importance, and so he wasn't really feeling at all ready.

When he finally made it downstairs, he was greeted by a plate of waffles, held by his mother, who was wearing a sad smile on her face. "What is it, Mum?", he asked, instantly suspicious. " I'm afraid I've got some bad news" she replied softly. "You know that Uncle Patrick was supposed to be flying over from Johto, to bring you one of his Dragonair's?". "Yes…", Jamie said, trailing off as his heart began to sink. "Well, there's been a storm, so his plane was delayed. He won't be able to make it in time."

Jamie sank on to a chair, lost for words. He felt himself began to tear up, and angrily pushed his hands over his face, ashamed at himself. "Oh, I'm sorry darling, I know how excited you were, but it's not the end of the world." At that, Jamie jumped up, his face red and his eyes blazing. "Of course it is, what am I supposed to do now? How can I fight in a tournament without a Pokémon? And if I don't fight in the tournament, I can't get my own Pokémon! My life is the worst!". He collapsed back down, crying properly now. "Remember, Jamie, you can use one of Professor Juniper's Pokémon, you're not out of it yet", Mrs. Falcon said, in an attempt at consolation. " But all the good ones were taken weeks ago, so I'll be left with the worst one there, and I'll lose in the first round, and it will be the most embarrassing thing ever…" Jamie muttered. His mother drew herself up, and spoke in her most commanding tone. "James Falcon! I know I didn't raise you to be a quitter. You will go to Professor Juniper, you will borrow whichever Pokémon she has spare, and you will use it to do your best in the tournament. Go on now, get out there and sort it out - you've only got a few hours until the Choosing starts."

Jamie sat motionless on the seat for a moment, then sighed. "You're right Mum. Thanks, I'll see you later." With a newfound enthusiasm, he left the house, heading to the lab down the road.

Jamie strolled through town, contemplating the events so far. He felt a tug at his heart as he passed houses where children his own age were busy preparing for the Choosing. He could see a wide range of Pokémon, from a Pidove to a fierce looking Galvantula That they already had a Pokémon ready to fight for them, and he didn't, genuinely upset him. However, he ignored it all, and continued on his way, until he was suddenly knocked to the ground by someone walking the other way. "Watch where you're walking you moron!", growled a familiar yet unwelcome voice. Jamie groaned. Of all the people to run into today, he would have preferred anyone - anyone - but Daniel Foster.

A large boy, at least a head taller than Jamie, and far bulkier, Daniel was the bane of Jamie's life so far, a bully and not afraid to let people know it. "So," he sneered, "I here you don't have a Pokémon to fight with today. Guess you'll never get one of your own, and you'll be stuck here forever!". Jamie looked defiantly up at him. " Actually, I'm just on my way to pick up the Pokémon I'll be using. It's really strong, so I think I'll have a good chance of winning." The laugh that Daniel let off was not entirely pleasant, instead more predatory. "You, win?! Don't make me laugh any harder. Tell you what," and here he dropped his voice so Jamie had to lean in to hear, "If you don't win in this Choosing and I do, you have to give me your first Pokémon, and wait until next year to go on your journey." Fired up by anger, Jamie replied without thinking. "Deal! But if I win, you can't bully me ever again, and you have to admit in public I'm better than you!" "We'll see about that! Anyway, I know that there's no way that you can beat the Pokémon my dad has given me to use! Prepare to give me your starter in a few hours, you loser!" . With that, Daniel walked off, chuckling to himself, leaving Jamie to realise exactly what be had just agreed to. He stood stock still for a second, then started sprinting for the lab.

"Professor Juniper! Professor Juniper!". The woman in question turned around, startled by the sudden entry into her lab. "Jamie! Hello there, what are you doing here today? Shouldn't you be preparing for the Choosing? You haven't got very long you know." "Yes, yes, I know I know, but I need a Pokémon! The one I was meant to use isn't going to be here in time! Please, please say that you can help me!". Juniper smiled at him, amused by his impatience. " Don't worry Jamie. Most of the Pokémon I set aside for the Choosing are taken, but there's one left that you can use." He ran up to her, and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Professor, can we go get it?" She laughed, nodded, and lead him through to the next room.

It was a kind of nursery for young Pokémon, but at first glance it appeared empty. "Most of them are currently being borrowed by your peers, but there should be one somewhere around… Ah-hah! There, in that small tunnel." Jamie got down on his knees, and peered into the tunnel, hoping for something strong, something he could use to win, but instead… "Huh? That thing is tiny! How can I fight with that?". "Don't judge at first sight Jamie," Juniper said disapprovingly, "You're small, but you can still do things just like anyone else, can't you? Anyway, that Cyndaquil is the only option you have at this point." Upon hearing it's name, the little furry blue creature stretched out, gave out a little yawn, and let a small spark erupt from its back. Jamie chuckled. "Well, it is rather cute Professor, and I suppose you are right - I don't have any other choice. Come on Cyndaquil." With that, he walked out, the little Pokémon on which his dreams would rest following behind him.

After heading back home, and going into the back yard, Jamie squatted down and stroked Cyndaquil under the chin. "OK, let's get to know each other a little better, why don't we? Cyndaquil, my name is James Falcon, although my friends call me Jamie, and I'd really appreciate it if you could help me win today's tournament. Would you please, Cyndaquil?" . The small Pokémon looked up at him, seeming to consider him briefly, before happily chirping. "Cynda-cynda!" "I'll take that as a yes!", Jamie laughed. " OK, we should get some practice in before -". However, before he could finish the sentence, he was interrupted by a voice booming from loudspeakers across the town. "Will all participants in the upcoming Choosing report to the arena as soon as possible please?". Jamie glanced up in disbelief. "What? But I haven't had a chance to practice yet… Ah, never mind. Come on Cyndaquil, let's get over there. I can't afford to be late." Cyndaquil nudged his leg with it's head, staring at him with anxious eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be fine - I just wish I could have got to know you better before now, but it can't be helped. Let's go."

When they arrived at the arena, which was starting to fill up with parents, grandparents, siblings and the like, they hurried over to the far end, where the participating children were congregating around two men. "Ah", said the older one, seeing Jamie approach. " Now that we're all here, we can get started. You all know how this is going to work, you'll fight in a tournament format, with the loser of each battle eliminated, until there is just one winner. You all know me, of course, I'm mayor Gottem of Nuvema Town, so allow me to introduce our guest referee, and former resident of Nuvema, Black!". Excited whispering erupted between the children, and although Jamie didn't participate, he too felt the shivers run down his spine at that name. Black was, quite simply, a legend. Known for his defeat of Team Plasma, since then he had been the Pokémon Champion of Unova, Hoenn and Kalos, and was now a travelling trainer, exploring previously unreached parts of the world, pushing the boundaries. To have him refereeing their competition was a feeling unlike anything any of the kids had felt before. "Thank you Mayor," he said, surveying the children arrayed before him. "Now you lot, I don't want to say too much, but suffice to say, I want to see good, clean fighting from all of you. No one expects you to battle at a professional level, you've not even started your journeys yet, so just do your best, and give everyone a show to remember. I believe it's time to draw the matchups, Mayor?" "Indeed it is, Black. Here we go children, good luck!".

"Welcome to the final match of round 1 of the Choosing! This match, Chris Laing against Jamie Falcon!". The cheers of the crowd greeted Jamie as he took his place on the battlefield. He'd drawn Chris Laing as his first opponent - a popular kid who, whilst he'd never bullied Jamie, had never really stuck up for him either. Jamie was shaking heavily, more nervous than he had ever been. He wanted to run out from under the spotlight he seemed to be in, but before he could… "Go, Sandslash!". Chris had sent out his Pokémon, leaving Jamie no choice. With a deep breath, he cried as boldly as he could "Go, Cyndaquil!". The blue Pokémon let out a reassuring " Cynda!" before bounding out on to the field. Black stepped up on to the referee's podium. "Falcon versus Laing! Cyndaquil versus Sandslash! Let the battle … begin!".

Well, there you go! The first chapter of my tale! Not a huge amount of Pokémon, I know, but I wanted to set the stage first.

If you have any questions, feel free to ask, and remember, review and send in your characters!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note - Hey guys! I decided to update the story without reaching 3 reviews, just to give people more of an idea about it. However, for me to continue after this, I will require 3 reviews asking me to. Thanks to Excadrilbur3 for their review!**

 **Remember, if you have a character of your own that you want to see, send them to me!**

 **Last time - "Falcon vs Laing! Cyndaquil vs Sandslash! Let the battle … begin!"**

 **Chapter 2**

Even before the fight started, Jamie knew that he was going to have a hard time winning it. Not only was he at a type disadvantage, but Sandslash was fully evolved, whereas Cyndaquil was at the bottom of his evolutionary ladder. However, he wasn't going to let this stop him doing his best to try and win.

"Cyndaquil, we're not going to win on pure power. So, use Smokescreen and hide!". Cyndaquil obliged, releasing a cloud of black smoke, concealing him from view. "Don't let him hide, Sandslash!", yelled Chris, "Use Dig to hit him from beneath!". The large claws on Sandslash saw it disappear quickly under the ground. The crowd waited expectantly for both it and Cyndaquil to come flying out the smoke, but instead only Sandslash emerged, leaping above the haze looking confused. "How did that miss?", wondered Chris. Jamie just grinned. "Cyndaquil, use Ember!". A small jet of flame erupted from the black cloud, and as Sandslash was still in midair, there was nothing it could do to dodge, leading to a powerful hit that sent it slamming into the ground. "Alright, follow that up with Quick Attack!". "Sandslash, block it with Slash!", Chris cried desperately, but even as the yellow Pokémon attempted to get up, Cyndaquil slammed into him at full speed, sending him reeling back to the ground. The crowd were stunned - not only had Jamie Falcon not been easily defeated, he appeared to be winning his first battle! "OK Cyndaquil, stay sharp! We should have this, but let's not get complacent!". "It's been a good fight Jamie", shouted Chris, " But it's over now! Sandslash, use Earthquake!". "No!" yelled Jamie in fear. But there was nothing he could do. Sandslash thrust it's paw into the ground, sending a powerful wave of energy throughout the arena, that threw Cyndaquil high into the air. "Sorry Jamie, but I don't think you're coming back from that!", Chris crowed in triumph. Jamie just stared up at the form of Cyndaquil, falling back to earth. He couldn't believe he'd lost… or had he? If he looked carefully, he could see that Cyndaquil was starting to spin… and appeared to be heading straight for Sandslash. "Yes!", he breathed softly. "Do it!". As more of the audience also saw it, Cyndaquil let out a defiant cry, and engulfed his body in flames. "Cyndaquil, use Flame Wheel!", ordered Jamie. Falling at such an incredible speed made the move even more powerful - when it hit Sandslash, there wasn't really any question as to the outcome. Black stepped forward. " Sandslash is unable to battle! Cyndaquil is victorious, and so the winner of this first round battle is … Jamie Falcon!".

After the shocking result of the first round, Jamie seemed to go from strength to strength. In the quarter final Cyndaquil took out a Rotom with ease, and then in the semi final they had a much narrower victory, but a victory nonetheless, over a Palpitoad. This left Jamie and Cyndaquil with just one obstacle in the way of winning the entire Choosing. But unfortunately, it was the obstacle that Jamie wanted the least.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen! The final round will be in five minutes, so if you could take your seats please, the show is about to begin!". Jamie was in the participants tent, just outside the arena. "Cyndaquil, we have to win this. I can't lose to him. Anyone else, maybe I could stomach it. But him? Not a chance. I need you to do your best for me, okay? You've surprised a lot of people so far, including me - I need you to pull off one more. shocker." Cyndaquil looked up at him, such a deep resolve reflected in his eyes that Jamie was buoyed. "Well, it seems like you've got the spirit for this. Let's go and show him who the next big Trainer from Nuvema Town is going to be!".

"Welcome to the final round of this year's Choosing! Trainers, release your Pokémon!". "Cyndaquil, let's do this!" said Jamie calmly, staring across at his most hated rival. "Hah!", sneered Daniel, " There's no way you can handle this! I got this Pokémon brought back especially for today, 'cos I knew it would beat you easily." Jamie thought he knew what Daniel was talking about, but he didn't want to bring himself to believe it - it couldn't be true, surely _it couldn't be true?_ But the next words Daniel uttered confirmed that it was. "Go, Doublade!" As the living swords and shield emerged on to the battlefield, Jamie felt himself drawn into a memory; a memory of one of the worst moments of his life…

 _Flashback - 5 years earlier_

 _It seems like a pleasant summer day at first sight. The sun is shining, the Pidgey are singing, and the Magikarp are splashing happily in the ponds. But to anyone listening more closely, the sound of a young child whimpering, accompanied by the sniggering of other children, can be heard coming from the woods just beside Nuvema Town. "Please… Stop…" whispers Jamie Falcon. "Why?" laughsDaniel Foster, "I'm just introducing you to my Uncle's cool new Pokémon. You should be happy to such a rare Pokémon here in Unova." "But I'm scared…" chokes out Jamie. And he has every right to be. For the Doublade has him up against a tree, blades at his throat, whilst Daniel and some of the other kids watch on. "It won't hurt you" says Daniel confidently, "It will only listen to my uncle, so even if I did tell it to, it wouldn't attack. I'll prove it - Doublade, cut off some of his fingers for me please." Jamie gasps, and even the other children look uneasy, but just as Daniel says Doublade doesn't respond. "See, what did I say? Anyway, now… Doublade, what are you doing? Doublade!". It seems that Doublade would follow Daniel's orders after all … at the cost of three of the fingers from Jamie Falcon's left hand…_

 _End Flashback_

None of the kids ever told the adults the truth of what had happened that day. They said that a wild Ursaring had attacked Jamie, and that Doublade had scared it off. But ever since, Jamie had had a crippling fear of Steel-type Pokémon, and of one evolutionary line in particular.

For the last time that year, Black stepped forward. "Falcon vs Foster in the final round of the Choosing! Cyndaquil vs Doublade! Let the battle… begin!" Jamie knew he should start giving Cyndaquil commands, but at the moment he was too scared to do anything of the sort. "Awww, are you afraid Jamie?", mocked Daniel. " Don't worry - I'll end this quickly so you don't have to look at the nasty Pokémon for too long! Doublade, use Aerial Ace!". Doublade launched itself across the arena with deadly accuracy, connecting hard with Cyndaquil. Still, Jamie did nothing. "Again, Doublade!". The attacks kept coming, and although Cyndaquil started trying to dodge without command from Jamie, he wasn't fast enough to avoid them all. Eventually, it seemed like he'd taken one too many hits, and Cyndaquil lay on the ground, motionless.

This finally broke Jamie out of his stupor. "Cyndaquil, no!". Daniel laughed. "Oh, that was even easier than I expected! You really are pathet - huh?". He was interrupted as Cyndaquil dragged itself to its feet. With a strangled cry, it's eyes began glowing red, and an aura of red evolved around its entire body. "Blaze…" Jamie whispered. "That means… I still have a chance… OK Cyndaquil! I haven't helped you this battle, and I'm sorry about that! But now, let's win this! Combine Quick Attack and Flame Wheel!". "Dodge it!" commanded Daniel harshly, but Doublade was tired from its earlier constant assault, and so couldn't move away fast enough, with the result that the Flame Wheel powered up by Blaze and Quick Attack scored a direct hit. Doublade reeled back, the super-effective move causing huge damage, making Daniel stamp his foot in anger. "I am _not_ losing to Jamie Falcon! Doublade, use Night Slash until you hit that damned mouse! There's no way he can take another hit!". Hauling itself up, Doublade swung attack after attack at Cyndaquil, but, reenergized by Blaze, Cyndaquil ducked under, sidestepped, and generally avoided with ease, everything Doublade could throw at him.

Eventually, Jamie took pity on Daniel, and decided to finish the battle. "Use Ember!". In a finish that was almost anti-climactic, the small jet of flames smashed into Doublade, and it slowly collapsed to the floor, fainted. The stadium was silent for a second, until Black spoke, his voice ringing throughout the arena. " Doublade is unable to battle. Therefore the winner of this match is Cyndaquil, and the winner of this year's Choosing is Jamie Falcon!". Cheers erupted, as Jamie charged onto the field and hugged Cyndaquil. "Thank you Cyndaquil! Thank you so much!". "Jamie!", a high pitched voice screeched, and Jamie turned to see his mum running towards him. " Oh Jamie, I'm so proud of you darling! Well done, well done, well done!". "Err, thanks Mum.", Jamie chuckled awkwardly. " Hey loser!". It was Daniel. "Next time we battle, you WILL lose. I promise you that." With nothing more to say, he stormed out of the stadium. Jamie didn't have time to worry about that threat, though. It was now time for him to choose his starter Pokémon.

With the entire town watching from the stands, this was a big moment for all the kids. They chose their starters depending on their place in the competition, meaning, of course, that Jamie went first. "Alright Jamie," said Professor Juniper kindly, "Choose any one of the Pokémon in front of you, and it will become yours. Don't rush if, take as long as you need." Jamie surveyed the Pokémon assembled in front of him. There was a large variety, one of every type there. All of them, he knew, could serve him well - the Gible, the Pichu, the Magnemite, the Machop, the Fletchling - all had potential to be powerful allies. It felt like too hard a decision for one boy to make. And so, Jamie took the one path that would remove that difficulty. "Uh, Professor? I know he isn't one of the Pokémon offered, but could I … well, would it be possible for me to… have Cyndaquil as my starter Pokemon?" . Juniper didn't look surprised, and she smiled warmly down at Jamie. "Of course you can Jamie. I think that today showed us that you two might form a very special bond. I would be delighted to present Cyndaquil to you as your starter." Cyndaquil ran up to Jamie and jumped into his arms. "Thanks Professor!" Jamie cried ecstatically, clutching in his arms, his very own, first Pokémon.

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **Alright, I'll hopefully see you all next time! Don't forget to ask any questions, review, and send in your characters and ideas if you want!**_


End file.
